Tequila  sale & limone
by fra235
Summary: JJ è confusa, arrabbiata. Rossi cerca di farla ragionare, di calmarla... ma le cose prendono una strana piega quando salta fuori una bottiglia di Tequila.  ATTENZIONE! Rating M


Autore:fra235

Titolo: Tequila_salt_lemon!

Rating: R

Personaggi/coppia: David Rossi / JJ

Spoilers: season 6

AN:  
>Disclaimer: Criminal Minds it's not mine, (unluckily)<p>

_Si parla tanto delle illusioni di quelli che amano, ma sarebbe meglio parlare della cecità di quelli che non amano.__" __Tristan Bernard_

Rossi l'aspettava nel parcheggio sotterraneo.

Non avrebbe permesso che se ne andasse così!

Non senza parlarle, non senza dirle alcune cose.

Da qualche settimana la osservava, e qualcosa non gli "tornava"

JJ, era strana, sempre un po' triste, non sorridente e solare come prima.

Non capiva cosa c'era dietro.

Da qualche giorno voleva affrontarla, ma non voleva farlo davanti ai suoi colleghi.

Si sentiva protettivo verso questa famiglia, questa famiglia che inizialmente non aveva accettato, poiché la nuove metodologie di lavoro si staccavano troppo da quella a cui lui era abituato. E proprio la figura di JJ, che aveva contestato inizialmente, quel "collegamento con la stampa" che era superfluo dal suo punto di vista, stava andando via, e lui non voleva.

Hotch non la voleva sostituite, a conferma della sua teoria di 3 anni fa, ma non era contento di questo.

Questa bionda giovane donna, aveva riempito, come il resto del team, il cuore di un vecchio burbero e rigido uomo. Avevano scaldato e sciolto il cuore di un moderno Don Giovanni, insegnando ciò che esiste al mondo come mutuo amore, cosa e sentimento di cui conosceva l'esistenza per averne letto su i libri, ma che nonostante i tre matrimoni, mai aveva provato in prima persona.

La vide arrivare con l'ascensore al piano dei parcheggi, dove lui la stava aspettando, strategicamente appostato vicino alla sua macchina.

Appoggiato alla portiera, con la testa chinata, fece finta di non vederla arrivare.

"Dave!" la sua voce era bassa, frammentata dai silenziosi singhiozzi che avevano accompagnato la sua discesa ai parcheggi.

"che ci fai qui?" chiese, raccogliendo tutta la calma che poteva scovare al suo interno.

"ho bisogno di parlarti, ho bisogno di dirti alcune cose, e ho bisogno che tu ne dica alcune a me!" disse Dave.

"quando è andato via Will?" chiese ad una sorpresa JJ.

"è così evidente?" chiese tra le lacrime.

"vieni, andiamo a bere qualcosa" disse protettivo Dave, facendosi consegnare le chiavi dell'auto ed invitandola a salire.

Guidò fino alla sua casa a Little Crick, parlando d'infinite cose.

Del fatto che Henry era a New Orleans con Will, che tutto le era caduto addosso, quando Will le aveva comunicato che se ne sarebbe andato, e che avrebbe voluto sputare in faccia alla Strauss il suo odio e il suo nervoso, quando l'ha obbligata ad andare a lavorare per il dipartimento di stato.

In due settimane, aveva perso l'uomo di cui era innamorata, e il lavoro che tanto amava, con i suoi amici/famiglia.

Le lacrime sgorgavano copiose dagli occhi della bionda agente, mentre Dave l'ascoltava.

Arrivati alla baita di Little Crick, Dave aiuta la ragazza a scendere dal SUV e l'accompagna in casa.

Dave la abbraccia, ma non sa come dire a lei che lui la ama, che lui non la lascerebbe mai per un'altra donna. Che lei gli ha ridato la serenità, la forza e la voglia di andare al BAU ogni mattina, gli ha restituito l'ispirazione quando scrive.

LA guarda e l'abbraccia forte, stando seduti entrambi davanti al caminetto.

Quando arrivano le pizze, mangiano in silenzio, parlando solo se necessario di questioni tecniche.

"passami il sale, passami la birra…."

JJ si sente a casa

Non è ospite di un amico che l'ha trovata nel mezzo di una tempesta.

Si trova in un porto sicuro tra le braccia di Dave.

Dopo cena, JJ chiede a Dave se ha qualcosa da bere, ma l'uomo ha solo della tequila, ricordo di un viaggio in Messico, e del Wisky scozzese.

La ragazza, apre il frigo, estraendo dei limoni e prende il sale dal tavolo della cena, e sedendosi sul tappeto davanti al camino, lo invita a raggiungerla.

L'aria è strana, le parole sono poche.

Il camino scalda la stanza della baita di un calore intenso, forse prematuro per un ottobre appena iniziato.

Dave, raggiunge JJ sul tappeto, sedendosi al suo fianco e appoggiando la schiena al divano.

Lui preferisce il wisky, ma stuzzica la ragazza che sta preparando il necessario per un "tequila sale-limone"

"Come fai a bere quella roba? È benzina che scende lungo la gola e non ne senti neanche il gusto" le dice, allungando un braccio sulle spalle della ragazza.

E la osserva affascinato, mentre JJ sfrega con la polpa del limone il lembo di pelle tra pollice ed indice della sua mano sinistra, prima di porci sopra un po' di sale.

La osserva mentre eroticamente lecca il sale, prima di bere d'un fiato la tequila e alleviare il gusto con la fetta di limone.

si sente particolarmente eccitato da ciò che ha appena visto fare a JJ, la quale si pulisce la bocca col dorso della mano.

Dave, la osserva a bocca aperta, sperando che JJ non si accorga del rigonfiamento che è cresciuto nei suoi pantaloni.

Jj lo guarda con un sorriso malizioso.

"Prova anche tu" gli dice.

Dave, le mostra il bicchiere di wisky, come scusa per non bere la tequila.

Con movimenti lenti, JJ gli prende il bicchiere di wisky dalle mani e lo posa a terra, vicino a lui, ma non tra di loro.

La temperatura interna di Dave si sta pericolosamente alzando, quando la bionda si stende sulle sue gambe, per poter posare il bicchiere di Wisky.

Poi JJ, gli prende la mano, e come già aveva fatto sulla sua di mano, dopo aver preparato un bicchiere di Tequila, passa una fetta di limone sulla mano di Dave, tra il pollice e l'indice, e posiziona un po' di sale su di esso. Eroticamente, JJ lecca il sale, prima di buttare giù d'un fiato la tequila e afferrare il limone tra i denti.

L'auto controllo di Dave è messo a dura prova.

Se vedere JJ che leccava il sale dalla sua mano era erotico, quando ha leccato dalla mano di Dave, lo aveva portato a livelli di guardia.

Dave fa lunghi e profondi respiri, cercando di tenere il sangue al cervello e di non farlo defluire verso sud.

Fare l'amore con JJ, è una delle cose che vorrebbe fare…

Ma non oggi!

Sicuramente entrambi domani mattina si pentirebbero.

Lui di aver fatto del sesso con la donna di cui era innamorato, mentre lei era ubriaca… lei… bhè, per quanto ne sapeva Dave, lei neanche pensava a lui come a qualcosa di più che un collega.

…ex-collega, al momento!

Jj, ormai è fuori controllo!

E Dave, non sa quanto resisterà…

JJ, inumidisce la sua mano con del limone e prepara il terzo bicchiere di tequila.

Pone il sale sulla sua piccola mano, tra il pollice e l'indice

E lo porge a Dave.

L'uomo è riluttante, ma JJ insiste!

Lecca lentamente il sale dalla mano di JJ, prima di prendere dalle sue mani il bicchiere di Tequila e berlo d'un fiato.

Prima che si renda conto di cosa stesse accadendo, JJ si era posizionata a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, e con il limone tra i denti, si avvicina a Dave.

Dave afferra il limone con i denti, mentre JJ lo toglie dalla sua bocca e copre le labbra di Dave con le sue.

La lingua di JJ s'insinua tra le labbra di Dave, che dopo una scarsa resistenza si schiudono alle calde labbra della bionda.

I fianchi di JJ si muovono lentamente su i fianchi di Dave, dove il suo pene sta esplodendo.

Dave è certo che JJ sia pienamente consapevole dell'effetto che sta provocando su di lui, e che stia approfittando della situazione per sfogare la sua rabbia.

Dopo lo smarrimento iniziale, Dave risponde profondamente al bacio, approfondendo lui stesso il bacio, inserendo e spingendo a fondo la sua lingua nella bocca di JJ, che geme delicatamente.

Dave cinge la vita della ragazza con un braccio, spingendo i fianchi di JJ su i suoi fianchi, sulla zona inguinale, che ormai non fa più mistero dell'eccitazione al quale è sottoposto. L'altra mano, tiene la nuca di JJ.

Le mani della ragazza accarezzano il torace di Dave, provocando in lui brividi di desiderio.

Sposta la mano dalla testa alla schiena di JJ, inserendo l'esperta mano al di sotto della camicia.

"dave, ti voglio!" ansima JJ tra un bacio e un altro, mentre la bocca di Dave, stuzzica il suo collo delicatamente.

"Dave, ti voglio adesso! Prendimi!" dice JJ prendendo il viso di Dave tra le mani e guardandolo fisso in viso.

"domani ci pentiremo!" dice improvvisamente Dave.

"vieni, andiamo a dormire! Domani starai meglio!" dice Dave sollevando la ragazza dai suoi fianchi obbligandola ad alzarsi ed accompagnandola nella camera degli ospiti.

"Anche tu non mi vuoi? Anche tu mi rifiuti?" si mette a gridare la ragazza, cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta dell'uomo che la tratteneva.

JJ scoppia in un pianto sfrenato e agitato, e Dave l'abbraccia, mentre lei tira pugni al suo torace.

"non è che non ti voglio, è che ti voglio troppo! Sei ubriaca, e psicologicamente debole a causa dei fatti di questi giorni, domani se avrai ancora voglia di baciarmi, di fare l'amore con me, me lo dirai. Stasera, sarebbe solo un alleviatore di dolore, e non farebbe bene, né a me, né a te!" disse dolcemente l'uomo mentre la coccolava.

La ragazza si fece accompagnare nella camera degli ospiti, e mentre Dave tornava con una vecchia t-shirt del FBI che JJ avrebbe usato per dormire, JJ gli prese le mani, gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e gli disse.

"grazie!"

Verso le tre del mattino, Dave intravede la luce del corridoio al di sotto della fessura della porta. Sente JJ muoversi in casa, ed è un po' preoccupato che possa andare via.

Sente che la maniglia della sua camera si piega leggermente, e mentre la luce del corridoio viene spenta, la porta si apre scricchiolando leggermente.

"te ne stai andando di notte e al buio?" domanda Dave!

"non riesco a dormire…" risponde con voce flebile, quasi impaurita JJ.

"vieni qua!" dice Dave, scostando le coperte affianco a lui.

JJ si corica, stando lontana da Dave, e rinvigorendo il cuscino cerca di rilassarsi e prendere sonno.

I continui sbuffi di JJ, tengono sveglio Dave, che già si sentiva in leggero imbarazzo a stare coricato nel letto con la ragazza di cui era innamorato, senza poterla neanche toccare.

All'ennesimo sbuffo, Dave allunga la mano e traina JJ verso di lui, abbracciandola fa posare la testa della ragazza al suo petto!

Le accarezza la schiena e le sussurra parole rassicuranti, nella speranza che lei si addormenti presto.

Vorrebbe baciarla, vorrebbe fare l'amore con lei.

Ma è un "signore" e allontana questi pensieri.

Lentamente il respiro di JJ diventa regolare, segno che la ragazza si è addormentata, lentamente anche Dave scivola nel sonno.

È mattino quando stiracchiandosi sul letto, Dave sente la presenza di JJ al suo fianco.

Lentamente scivola fuori dalle coperte, e si reca in cucina a preparare la colazione.

Sente JJ avvicinarsi alle sue spalle mentre cuoce i pancake e lo abbraccia, posizionando la sua guancia alla sua schiena.

Dave, si appoggia alla ragazza, e dopo un momento lungo un'eternità di silenziose coccole, Dave domanda:

"hai dormito bene?" la ragazza annuisce solamente

Stringendo di più le braccia intorno a Dave.

Sostenendo i piatti con i pancake, Dave ruota su se stesso, restando sempre abbracciato a JJ, la quale adesso si trova davanti a lui; l'uomo tiene i piatti sollevati mentre bacia la testa della ragazza e la invita ad andare verso il tavolo della colazione.

La colazione trascorre tranquilla, in quasi completo silenzio. Mentre sparecchia il tavolo, Dave domanda a JJ se vuole che la riporta a casa, a Gergetown.

Jj si avvicina a Dave lentamente, mantenendo il contatto oculare.

Le posa le mani sulle spalle, prima di spingersi sulla punta dei piedi per porre un bacio sulle labbra di Dave. Le sue labbra sono dolci questa mattina, e non salate come la sera precedente.

Il tutto è più rallentato, più dolce, più ovattato.

Sente le mani di Dave che le cingono la vita, e la trattengono a sé.

"sono sobria adesso, e so cosa voglio! te!" dice la ragazza guardandolo negli occhi!. "andrò al Dipartimento di Stato, non lavoreremo più insieme, non ci possono accusare di avere una storia all'interno dell'ufficio. Hai detto che mi ami! Lo hai detto ieri sera!" la ragazza lo guarda intensamente

E lui le pone una domanda a bruciapelo:

"e tu?"

JJ si allontana leggermente, pone un metro tra di loro.

Abbassa lo sguardo, cercando la risposta nella sua testa, quando percepisce una mano sollevarle il mento!

Ha gli occhi colmi di lacrime JJ, e lo sguardo dolce di Dave non l'aiutano a cacciare indietro le lacrime.

"imparerò ad amarti" dice tra le lacrime!

Dave la stringe forte, la coccola fino a quando la ragazza non si calma!

"restiamo amici, frequentiamoci, vediamo cosa accade! Io ti amo e non ti spingo fuori dalla mia vita. Tu fai ordine nella tua vita, e decidi cosa è meglio per te! Per me, adesso, è meglio non fare l'amore con te aspettando che un giorno tu mi amerai come io amo te adesso! Non voglio che i tuoi sentimenti siano dettati dall'abbandono di Will o dall'uscita dal team. Voglio che tu mi ami per quello che sono! Sono sicuro che continuando a frequentarci troveremo il nostro equilibrio." Dice Dave, tenendo la ragazza stretta al suo petto.

Sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui, accettare le calde curve di una giovane donna che andava a letto con lui per colmare un dolore enorme.

Questa volta, il vecchio saggio Dave, aveva anteposto i suoi bisogni affettivi ai suoi bisogni fisici. Era certo, che l'amicizia con JJ sarebbe stata solida, con ottime probabilità di trasformarsi in qualcosa di veramente profondo.

Qualcosa si sarebbe mosso!


End file.
